


Techno and Tommy's Great Adventure Across the Nation

by HollowEssance



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Planes Trains and Automobiles, literally just based on the movie planes trains and automobiles but make it techno and tommy, nothing here will ever make sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowEssance/pseuds/HollowEssance
Summary: A fic based on the movie "Planes Trains and Automobiles," but make it ✨ T e c h n o   a n d   T o m m y ✨"No no, Big Q is a great driver! You should've seen him avoid that camel two years ago," Tommy laughed throwing his head back. This caught Techno's attention."Camel?""Yeah! He was driving down the highway when all of the sudden he lost control of the car and it turned onto the exit but ran off the road and right into a zoo, he ended up hitting six penguins and a giraffe but then this camel just came out of nowhere! But he swerved and just missed it!" Tommy's eyes sparkled with adoration. If only he could avoid hitting a camel one day."Come on guys! We have to leave now or we won't make it!" Quackity yelled leaning halfway out the window. Techno glanced between Tommy and the van."I cannot believe I'm doing this right now." The two clambered into the drug van.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So uh idk when I'll update this, but I have a decent amount written so probably soonish, hopefully...

“Techno you’ll be back by tonight, yeah?” Phil’s voice came through the phone. Cars drove down the street horns and mindless chatter filling the air. Techno sighed tiredly, he wanted nothing more than to get home now. The meeting he had to attend today was long boring and completely unnecessary, yet his boss had requested him to be there for no apparent reason. Now he stood on the sidewalk in New York City on his cellphone that was on 56% battery life trying to get a taxi.

“Yes Phil, my flight should land around ten, tell Wilbur I said hi I have to go now,” he mumbled into the phone still attempting to wave down a taxi.

“Alright, see you later mate.” The phone beeped, he shoved it back into his coat pocket. Finally, a cab pulled over, at least he was getting somewhere. He took long strides down the sidewalk, people brushing past him occasionally.

He turned his head for a millisecond looking across the street. A man headed in the same direction, parallel to himself. Techno brushed it off as a coincidence but sped up a tad. Sure enough, when he looked over to the man he had sped up as well. Techno started jogging slightly, this time when he looked over at the man, they had made eye contact. A smirk played on the man’s face before he turned to watch the taxi.

Oh, it was on.

Techno started full-on sprinting down the sidewalk weaving through the people, trying to get the taxi to pull over on his side of the street, but the other man was not giving in. He only ran faster, determined to get this taxi.

“No no no no no….” To his dismay, the taxi put on its right blinker, pulling over on the opposite side of the street... right in front of his rival. Techno did the only sensible thing to do and dodged through lines of traffic, making it to the taxi right as the man put his hand on the handle.

“Hey, please can I have this taxi," he paused looking down at the name embroidered on the man's coat, "Dream?” he started, feeling around in his pockets for his wallet, “look I’ll even pay you twenty dollars for it.” He tried bribing the guy.

“Fifty.” The man didn’t even hesitate his smile only growing wider. What an asshole. Techno thought for a second. How bad did he really need it? Was it worth fifty dollars? 

Yes.

“Okay here fine,” he grumbled handing the blonde the money. Unbeknownst to the two, another had taken their cab, throwing their backpack hap-hazardously sticking out of the trunk. The man turned away happy with his payment, leaving Techno to watch as the taxi he had just paid for drove down the street, trunk slightly open. A red backpack with pins hanging out the back.

“You have got to be kidding me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two big men keep running into each other.

“All flights will be delayed due to the impending weather,” a voice announced over the PA system in the airport lobby. Techno’s eye twitched irritably; he had already been waiting for the past half an hour how long would it take him to get home? He groaned, if this kept up, he definitely wouldn’t be home by ten tonight. He dropped into a seat, leaning back and scrubbing at his face before sitting correctly. He sighed as his eyes trailed around the room. There was a clock on the wall, 8:00. Two men were stood in a corner watching their phones intently. Others sat in the lobby seats as he did, minding their own business.

His eyes landed on a familiar object. A red backpack adorned with pins.

The person sitting directly across from him was the boy who took his cab earlier. The blonde was looking down at his phone before he felt eyes on his figure and looked up. Techno stared at him for a moment before the boy spoke.

“You look really familiar…” His brow furrowed, thinking. “Have we met before? I don’t know that many people with pink hair….” He trailed off.

“You stole my cab earlier,” Techno stated in a low, irritated tone. Was the kid trying to play dumb? How could you not steal a cab intentionally? The boy’s eyes widened slightly, offended.

“Listen, I would never! Actually, I most definitely would, but I didn’t steal any cab!” He argued, glossing over some words. Techno only glared, watching as the wheels turned in his head. “Now that I think of it, it was awfully convenient…" The boy's face dropped. "I stole your cab.” He came to the realization. How stupid was this kid? The blonde smiled sheepishly, too proud to truly apologize.

Techno sighed for the hundredth time today, “It’s fine, can’t undo it now.” The boy only nodded in agreement, turning his attention back to his phone. 

“Flight 488 is boarding now, please make your way to the gate.” An announcement came over the PA system once more. This was Techno’s flight; he would finally be going home. Techno made his way to gate six before boarding the plane. He looked down at his boarding pass, seat 78B. He counted the seat numbers as he strolled down the aisle before he got to seat 80B on the right side. The blonde kid sat a row behind, right in seat 79B.

“So, it’s you again,” the kid mumbled putting his phone in his coat pocket. Techno sat down next to him, disgruntled. Why did his seat have to be right next to the brat?

“ _So, it’s you again,”_ Techno mocked back, elating a laugh from the boy.

“I do not sound like that, big man,” he defended. Techno rolled his eyes.

“Sure, you don’t,” he fired back.

“What’s your name anyway? I’m Tommy,” the boy greeted. Techno mulled it over for a second, he could tell the child his name, or he wouldn't but seeing as they would most likely be spending the next two hours together, he supposes giving out his name wouldn’t be that much of a problem.

“Technoblade.” 

A mischievous smirk tugged at Tommy's lips.

“That has got to be the _stupidest_ name to ever exist.” How was he going to deal with the kid for the entire flight? “So where are you headed to Blade?” Techno’s eyebrow quirked at the alias.

“Blade?” Tommy’s eyes lit up. “Yeah! It’s a nickname you see!” A scoff escaped his mouth, but Techno kept his quips to himself.

“Well, _Tomathy,_ I am trying to get home for Thanksgiving,” he answered, the mispronunciation going right over the child's head.

“Oh, big mans got a family, does he? How’s the Mrs? or Mr? I don’t judge, I don’t judge.” Tommy jokingly hit his shoulder not once, but twice.

“No, neither. I have my dad and my brother waiting for me back in Chicago,” Techno explained. Tommy hummed in acknowledgment.

“Families are great, aren’t they?” he asked. Techno sighed slightly, remembering all the times Wilbur put dead fish in his bed.

“For the most part.” The child only nodded again. Quips were exchanged and stories were shared, all up until the child eventually fell asleep. It was only then that Techno realized what time it was. It had been well over four hours now, and Techno could only assume that they were not going to end up in Chicago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloooooooo :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big man Technoblade needs a place to stay, Big man Tommy knows just the place.

Boy oh boy was he right. Instead of Illinois, an hour and a half later the plane had landed in Minnesota.

‘Just got off the plane, won’t be home tonight landed in Minnesota.’ Techno shot a text to the family group chat between him, Phil, and Wilbur. It really didn’t matter if he texted them or not, it was already 2 AM in Chicago they were both probably fast asleep by now.

Besides that point, Techno now had to find a place to stay for the night. He downright refuses to sleep on the floor of the airport like that dead guy in the corner. He would most definitely be waking up with a crick in his back. 

Where was he even going to go? Let alone somewhere that would have vacancy two days before Thanksgiving and rapidly nearing 3 AM. Guess he better start looking.

“You having trouble finding a place to stay?” Not this kid again. Instead of walking on like Techno knows he should do, he nods slightly Turing to face the blond child. Tommy rubs his neck nervously.

“Well, I uh, kinda feel bad for stealing your cab and I know this guy who owns a motel. I can make sure you get a room to stay in tonight if you’d like it…” The child trails off. Techno’s gaze softens. Maybe the kid wasn’t so bad after all.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” he agrees quietly, awkwardness settling in the thick air. Eventually, the two took a bus from the airport down to a run-down plaza area. Three buildings stood against one another, a Taco Bell, Mcdonalds, and finally the most run-down building being a motel/restaurant called “Blaze ‘n Burgers.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Techno deadpanned glancing over at Tommy.

“What? What? This place is _poggers_. Don’t even give me that look,” Tommy scolded as Techno’s gaze morphed into a glare. Tommy swung his red backpack over his shoulder and practically drug Techno into the establishment.

“Sapnap! Oh, Sapnap!” Tommy called waving frantically to the man behind the counter. “Sapnap” only rolled his eyes irritably in return before turning his attention to the pair.

“What can I do for you Tommy?” he somehow managed to sound almost as uninterested as Techno when he had first met Tommy.

“My friend and I here, need rooms for tonight big man, you think you can help us out?” The child supplied the information. Sapnap looked through a computer, clicking every so often, eyes scanning lines of text.

“Welp, it’s two days before Thanksgiving and we’re almost booked solid, but I do have a double open if you’d like it.” Tommy glanced to Techno.

_Are you in?_ He eyed him.

_Do I really have to share a room with you? You said you would get me a room._

_I am getting you a room, dickhead, be grateful they even had any left._

Techno supposed that was a good argument, he could be sleeping on the airport floor right now.

_Fine._

“Are you two okay? You’ve kind of been staring at each other for a while…” Sapnap trailed off, slightly creeped out.

“Sapnap, Sapnap, we are fine. Yes, we will take that room by the way,” Tommy laughed it off as they were handed the key card to the room.

“Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Techno glared at the room, it was not nearly big enough for all the furniture it held, besides the fact that there was only _one bed._

“Well, Blade. I hope you don’t snore.” Tommy joked before belly-flopping onto the bed, effectively messing up the bedspread. Techno grimaced slightly but headed into the bathroom to change into his undershirt and a spare pair of shorts. When he came back out Tommy was curled up under the covers on the right side, still in the same clothes.

“Good night Techno,” a sleepy Tommy said.

“Night Toms,” Techno replied.

The night went relatively well, considering all the kicking and blanket pulling there had been. Either way, they both slept through the whole night and had a decent sleep.

Tommy snuggled deeper into the blanket on his bed, he doesn’t remember owning this big of a comforter but it was nice nonetheless. Techno sleepily pulled the large pillow closer, snuggling into the top of it. He forgot how nice it was to sleep in his own bed back home with his mass amounts of pillows and blankets. Although, he wasn’t home, was he? Wasn’t he in Minnesota? 

Techno finally opened his eyes only to be met with a clump of untamed blonde hair. He practically leaped from the bed, Tommy rolling off the other side with a _thump._

“What the hell man!” he yelled rubbing his forehead. Techno only waved him off and gathered his things up.

“Just- get dressed so we can leave, will you?” He slammed the bathroom door shut. Soon enough the two left the motel, Tommy being completely oblivious and Techno being well... Techno. They were currently waiting in the parking lot, waiting for one of Tommy’s friends to come pick them up. And well, Techno couldn’t say he was exactly _pleased_ when what looked and smelled like a drug van practically smashed into the side of the motel. 

“Tommmmaaaaayyyy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huh, welp I wonder who came to pick them up..


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GEESE

“Tommmmaaaaayyyy!” A man in a blue jacket and beanie exited the driver’s seat, slamming the car door behind him before greeting the two. Techno blinked once, then twice. Nope, he still wasn't gone, this was real. 

"Big Q!" Tommy yelled back, voice deepening. 

"Look man, I can take you to the train station but it might be a bit cramped, I've got a couple of pals of mine coming with me on tour." No, nope, no way, Techno was not getting in a drug van with this guy. 

"Tour? I didn't know you were in a band big Q." Tommy's brow furrowed as he tried to think back when he last saw Quackity. The latter only laughed, clutching his stomach. 

"I'm not! Never have been! We're on tour, selling," his voice plummeted to a whisper, something Techno didn't know he could do, "the d-r-u-g-s." Tommy nodded in understanding. Quackity straightened back up, volume doubling. "Alright, then mi amigos! Let's get going!" He sprinted doing a series of intricate flips before landing in the driver's seat of the van, waiting for the other two to get in. 

"You cannot be serious." Techno deadpanned, glaring at Tommy. The child quirked a brow at this. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, that guy is obviously a drug addict and dealer who is probably high and should not legally be allowed to drive a vehicle in any country ever!" Techno whisper-yelled. 

"No no, Big Q is a great driver! You should've seen him avoid that camel two years ago," Tommy laughed throwing his head back. This caught Techno's attention.

"Camel?" 

"Yeah! He was driving down the highway when all of the sudden he lost control of the car and it turned onto the exit but ran off the road and right into a zoo, he ended up hitting six penguins and a giraffe but then this camel just came out of nowhere! But he swerved and just missed it!" Tommy's eyes sparkled with adoration. If only he could avoid hitting a camel one day. 

"Come on guys! We have to leave now or we won't make it!" Quackity yelled leaning halfway out the window. Techno glanced between Tommy and the van. 

"I cannot believe I'm doing this right now." The two clambered into the drug van.

**Author's Note:**

> "child stole man's taxi after buying it off from someone else for fifty dollars."


End file.
